


The Price of Love is Sacrifice

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Grim reaper Gabe, Grim reaper au, Human Jack, Jesse is a sad/angry boi, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern Fantasy, No Ordinary Love, Potential of being continued to mchanzo if I'm not too lazy to write it, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76 Week 2019, Sacrifice, Shower Sex, Sideline machanzo, Softcore Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, character death kindda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: “Do you also agree to waive the mortal privilege of reincarnation? Reapers only get one life; if you die, then you are gone forever.”“If that life is spent with Gabe then I only need one.” Jack replied firmly.o-o-o-oIt is common for mortals to bargain with Death to either save themselves or a loved one. However, this is the tale about a mortal who bargained with the Iris, the omnipotent being that weaved fates, to save Death.This is the tale of Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison.Submission for Reaper76 2019 Week Day 7: No Ordinary Love





	The Price of Love is Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my contribution for Reaper76 Week for the No Ordinary Love prompt! Sorry, it's late. I'm not the same enthusiastic writer I used to be. I hope you enjoy it though because I know I did. Let me know what you think! English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta for this so I'd like to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Peace!

Gabriel opened the door and wiped his shoes on the mat by the front door of his and Jack’s apartment. He made sure to lock up before he removed his leather jacket which he hung on a coat rack by the door. He looked at the clock; 1:45 AM. His assignment had taken him longer than it’s supposed to because the target was in denial. He tried to bargain with Gabriel and when that didn’t work resulted to empty threats which someone like Gabe easily shrugged off. In the end, the man got off his hospital bed and went down on his knees in front of Gabriel, weeping and clutching the hem of his coat.

That wasn’t new for a grim reaper like Gabriel. He’s done this for over two centuries since he sold his soul to the Iris, an omnipotent being that spun the wheel of life and death, in exchange for his wife’s soul. In exchange, Felicia lived for several more decades to raise their daughter, Olivia, while Gabriel became a near-immortal being who agreed to serve the Iris for as long as he is fated to. In the end, the Iris sent Gabriel to reap Felicia’s soul when the time came for her to pass.

To his family’s eyes, he had died in war after he was recruited. For many years, Gabriel watched over them until his grandchildren had children and he decided to move on once he was confident that his descendants would be fine. Gabriel wandered and walked the world for two centuries. Time changed but Gabriel remained.

The man begged for Gabriel to spare his life or to at least give him a little more to do more in life and change his ways. When Gabriel refused, the man sunk into a morose and grieving silence.

“Please,” he had said to him. “Give me three days. I’m just waiting for my daughter to arrive from Kentucky.” he looked at him with pleading and tearful eyes. Gabriel stared back at him through the empty eye sockets of the bone mask he wore. “I just want to see her and my grandchildren one last time to say goodbye.”

“Three days.” Gabriel had told the man, his voice raspy and grating like metal in his true form concealed by the skull mask he wore. He turned and the hem of his black cloak billowed and rose in smoke before he turned into a wraith which disappeared in a silent flurry of black feathers.

Three days is the standard allowance for a soul to extend its stay on earth. Gabriel wanted to snort; he’s impressed that despite being alive for two centuries in the business of reaping dying souls from their mortal bodies, it did not completely wipe out his humanity yet.

Or maybe that was because he found a reason to regain his humanity again.

“Oh, welcome home, Gabe.” A head of silver and blonde hair popped out from the couch. Milky blue eyes stared at him from behind thick glasses. Jack sat up from where he was laying on the couch and put down his iPad on the coffee table. “How was your shift at the station, officer?”

Gabriel plopped down beside him on the couch and collected Jack in his arms before he buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck. He mumbled something and Jack chuckled;

“In English, sweetheart.”

Gabe shivered when he felt Jack’s fingers comb through his undercut, blunt nails scratching his scalp. He wore his glamor whenever he walked among the living because his true form was too macabre. Grim reapers were usually the villains and the anti heroes in many stories, after all. He didn’t want to even try and imagine how Jack would react if he found out.

“It didn’t go fast enough.” Gabriel sighed, exhausted. His hand crawled up and his fingers wrapped around Jack’s nape as he pulled the other into a soft, chaste kiss. “Also ran into a difficult person but I got that sorted out. And you,” he poked the tip of Jack’s nose with his own. “Why are you still up?”

“Like you don’t already know the answer to that.” Jack replied and leaned his head against the backrest of the couch. Gabriel knew his lover was plagued with insomnia and usually distracted himself with work to forget it. “I’m grading the speech assignment I gave.”

“You should at least try, Jackie.”

“Believe me, I did.”

Gabriel made a soft ‘tsk’ sound; he wished that his lover took better care of himself. Jack taught at the local university in the Communication and Arts department. Gabriel disapproved of the workload but his lover enjoyed what he did and they both agreed that it was a more peaceful way of life compared to when he served in the battlefield when he was younger.

They spent long minutes just cuddling on the couch while staring at the wall of pictures. Framed photographs of their time together hung in a creative pattern; their travels, holidays, at parties with friends… it’s as if Gabriel lived a normal life again.

But it was all a lie.

Everything that Jack knew about Gabriel are half truths fabricated to fit the story of a normal man. Jack knew about Felicia and Olivia but what Gabriel told him was they were divorced and that was it. The rest… Well, Gabriel can’t tell.

“Get to bed,” Gabriel gently nudged Jack off while he gently pried off the iPad from his hands when the other picked it up from the coffee table. When Jack gave him a confused frown, Gabriel rolled his eyes at him but smiled; “I’ll go get my guitar.”

Whenever Jack couldn’t sleep, Gabriel always sang to him while he strummed on his guitar. Sometimes, it’s a modern ballad and sometimes, it was a spanish serenade lost in time that only Gabriel knew. As Jack snuggled in bed,  Gabriel strummed the final chords to an old song he sang; one that he sang for Olivia when she was just an infant.

Jack was snoring softly when Gabriel put down his guitar to lean on the wall beside the bed and slipped under the covers. He didn’t need to sleep since he wasn’t human but it was nice to close his eyes for a few hours and let the memories roll in his mind like a vintage movie. He thought of his little Olivia and the way she smiled at him like her mother did when she passed away.

 _“I thought you only existed in stories.”_ She had told him and tears fell from his eyes obscured by the mask. All reapers were bound by a rule that they can’t tell humans about their existence unless they are about to die. Else, they will be subjected into punishment and the mortal they disclosed the secret to will be taken away even before their fated time.

_“We are real and now, it’s time to be with your mother, mija.”_

He let his daughter live this story; Olivia did not need to know about the bargain he made. Gabriel stayed by his daughter’s side while she drifted off to sleep before gently and painlessly took her soul. Olivia passed away at the age of 88 and Gabriel carried her soul to the hall where the vault of souls were guarded by the Valkyries, cradled in his arms like the the day she was born.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the alarm clock on his side of the nightstand. The big red digital letters read; ‘4:15 AM’. It hadn’t been that long since he and Jack went to bed and he hoped that his beloved didn’t have a morning class to teach. He turned to his side and found Jack sleeping peacefully beside him. The lines on Jack’s face were starting to become more prominent with age and his hair, which used to be blond, was starting to turn white but Gabriel still found this man to be as handsome as the day they met at the town’s Sunday farmer’s fair two years ago.

 

But the signs of ageing; it made Gabriel’s heart ache. Jack was getting older while Gabriel remained timeless and he only adjusted his look to match his supposed age when he wore his glamor. For the first time in centuries, Gabriel allowed himself to love again and for the second time in his life, he will break his own heart for making the choice to love someone who would someday die.

What if the Iris assigns Gabriel to reap Jack’s soul?

His heart cracked at the thought of such a brilliant life sinking into the void of death, snuffed out until reincarnated.

Reaching slowly, Gabriel caressed the tips of his fingers against Jack’s cheek and when the other stirred, he pulled away so he didn’t wake him. He gently scooted closer and draped his arm over Jack’s waist and in turn he snuggled into Gabriel’s embrace.

“I love you.” Gabriel mouthed the words silently against the other’s skin followed by a kiss. Jack briefly opened his eyes, aquamarines in the pale moonlight that flooded into the room, and he smiled before drifting back to sleep.

Human lives are brief and fleeting like flickering fireflies and Gabriel can only hope that his beloved is blessed with a full lifespan so that the two of them can be together for a little bit longer. Whether human or creature of death, Gabriel loved Jack all the same.

 

~

 

Gabriel stood at the corner of the hospital room and the man he visited three days ago stared back at him with soft eyes.

“My daughter came.” He told Gabriel. “She brought her kids; Jacob and Jim. They’ve grown up since I last saw them.”

Stepping out into the muted light of hospital room, Gabriel said nothing and the man continued;

“Thank you for letting me stay longer so that I can see them.” He paused and heaved a deep and calm breath. He looked content unlike the sobbing mess that begged Gabriel three days ago. “So, Grim Reaper, do you have someone special too or is it a dull life of swinging that scythe of yours?”

The first thought that came into Gabriel’s mind was a head of silvery blond hair and pale blue eyes. Jack’s smiling face filled his mind and he felt his heart sing for his beloved. Slowly he approached the man’s bedside and looked at him through the motionless facade of the skull mask.

“I do.” He replied simply, his voice a metallic rasp.

The man blinked in surprise like he wasn’t expecting his question to be answered. He chuckled weakly before the sound turned into coughing. “Well, what do you know? You can talk after all!” He shook his head in disbelief and sighed. “You know the sentiments of the living that’s why you let me stay a bit longer.” He looked up at him and nodded; “Thank you, Mr. Reaper. I’m...I’m ready now.”

Gabriel nodded and lifted his hand where black smoke formed before it elongated to form a polished ebony staff. A sharp crescent blade protrude on one end before it solidified into chrome metal that gleamed dangerously in the light.

“Will this hurt?” The man gulped nervously but Gabriel shook his head.

The man took a deep breath and nodded. With that, he closed his eyes and Gabriel touched his index and middle finger between the patient’s eyes. Sleep overtook the man and he sunk deeper into a slumber that he will never wake up from. Gabriel waited for an hour before the man breathed his last breath and the machines attached to him wailed in alarm. Gabriel didn’t have long before the nurses arrive so he touched the tip of the blade of his scythe on the man’s chest and dragged down to make an incision invisible to the mortal eye. An orb swirling with ethereal light slowly came out and Gabriel took it out carefully. When the nurses barged into the room, Gabriel was already gone.

 

~

 

Gabriel walked along the bright halls of the Valkyrie’s enclave. The walls were lined with tapestries spun with gold thread told stories of heroes and timeless legends about life and death. Gabriel’s black trench coat with the hood pulled over his head was out of place in this corridor of light. He kept walking, his steel-toed boots echoing loudly along the marble floors until he spotted a door towards the end and a woman stood there waiting for him. She was draped in white gilded by silver and her golden hair was held back by a jeweled coronet fashioned like a wreath of olive leaves.

“Hello, Gabriel. I’ve been expecting you.” Angela greeted him with a civil smile.

“Hey.” Gabriel returned the greeting without enthusiasm. There was no reason to linger and do small talk; Gabriel delivered the goods and got out.

“I trust that the reaping went well?” Angela asked.

“Guy asked for a three-day extension to see his family then went on without a fight.” Gabriel held out his hand towards the Valkyrie, palm  facing up. In a swirl of black flames, the soul orb appeared in his hand. “He died in his sleep. I made sure it’s painless.”

“That’s very kind of you, Gabriel.” Angela smiled and carefully took the large orb of ethereal light from the reaper.

“Kind?” Gabriel’s tone was deadpanned.”I just gave him a death he deserved. Had this guy been an asshole all his life, I would’ve made him regret being born.”

Angela frowned at that but Gabriel was one of the reapers that delivered justice in death. Even if Angela’s Valkyrie ethics disagreed, she understood.  “Well, then, I’ll see to it that this soul is well taken care of until it is reincarnated in the future.”

Gabriel gave a single nod and turned to leave. He heard the massive double doors that led to the Vault of Soul open and close with a booming echo in the empty hallway. Gabriel checked his watch; if he left now, he’d be back before Jack woke up.

“Howdy.” A smooth familiar baritone with a southern twang caught his attention. Gabriel paused in his steps and glanced over his shoulder to cast his fellow reaper a nonchalant glance. The other man did not wear his glamor today. He had pasty white skin and hair, glowing green eyes and half of his face obscured by a dark violet bandana printed with the lower jaw of a skull and a dusty Stetson on top of his head. His deep magenta serape that wrapped around his shoulders concealed the smokey flesh of his right arm and the gleaming metal prosthetic of his left.

“‘Aint seen ‘ya ‘round these parts in a while, Reyes.” he said. “‘Did ‘ya hand over some deliveries to Angie?”

“What do you want, McCree?” Gabriel asked, his tone resigned. “I’m running late.”

“Another reaping or is your honey waiting for ‘ya?”

Gabriel froze; he didn’t tell anyone about Jack or his relationship with his mortal lover.

“You’re thinking too loud, boss.” McCree chuckled and approached him as told by the jinggling spurs on his worn cowboy boots. “I didn’t mean to find out. Was on a job and saw ‘ya grocery shopping with a pretty ‘lil blond. Adorably domestic, if ‘ya ask me.”

“You ought to keep your nose out of my business, McCree.” Gabriel growled. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you now?” The glow around McCree’s green irises dulled sadly. “A friend to a friend, Reyes, do you mind?”

“I know what you’re going to say.” Gabriel faced him now.

“They don’t live forever, Reyes.” McCree sighed and Gabriel heard the sadness in it.

“Obviously.” He kept the bitterness at bay because he knew that McCree was right and he experienced it first-hand. He had met the younger reaper when he had a human lover who was fated to be executed; a young warlord’s eldest son who was given up by his clan as blood payment to compensate for his father’s shameful crimes. Gabriel wasn’t the one who was tasked to reap the soul of McCree’s human lover but he was the one who held back the younger reaper to prevent him from intervening with the delicate balance of life and death. McCree had to watch as his lover was pushed down on his knees in front of a crowd of villagers and his throat slit open by the head of the opposing clan.

“When they’re reincarnated, they won’t remember ‘ya.”

“That’s what that the Valkyries say,” Gabriel shrugged. “But I wouldn’t know.”

When the day came for Jack to pass on, when it will be Gabriel in McCree’s shoes, will he be able to stand and watch as those eyes lose their shine? It was going to be an eternity of pain with Gabriel staying the same with eons worth of memories while Jack will keep on dying and being reborn into someone else with memories of his former lives forgotten…

With the memories of his life with Gabriel in it, forgotten.

 

McCree watched him with those eerie glowing green eyes. “By the sound of it, seems like blondie is just a good fu-”

McCree wasn’t able to finish the sentence when he was suddenly slammed against the wall so hard that the polished wood cracked. Gabriel’s eyes glowed red from the black eye sockets of his mask and smoke started to emit from his shoulders.

“Careful, ingrate.” He growled dangerously. His clawed gauntlets tightened around McCree’s, drawing blood. “Make sure that your next words won’t be your last because we’re kind of short on reapers and it would be a shame if I cut you open where you stand.”

“I just don’t want you to go through what I did, Gabe.” The younger reaper spat out the words with difficulty from the lack of air.

“I told you that I know what I’m getting into and that you should keep out of my personal business.”

McCree’s eyes narrowed and that green gaze locked with enraged red ones. He struggled under Gabriel’s hold but those metal claws just dug deeper into his skin, threatening to snap his neck. It won’t be enough to kill a reaper but it’ll hurt like a bitch.

“Fine, sorry ‘bout that.” McCree wheezed and gulped air in desperation when Gabriel released him. He raised both hands in surrender and Gabriel stepped back. “I didn’t mean to take it out on ‘ya.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, McCree?”

McCree readjusted his hat and pulled down the bandanna that concealed the lower half of his face. The beard that framed his jaw was as as white as his pasty undead skin and the cracks on his lips were black. He pulled out a cigar from a silver case he carried in his pocket and lit it with a vintage zippo. He took a long drag before he blew out a long stream of smoke.

“I found Ryu.” He finally said.

“Your dead boyfriend?”

“Goddamit, Reyes!” McCree snapped, obviously pissed at that fact. He took another drag and sighed out the smoke. “Yeah. He’s been reincarnated. He’s in college. He… looks the same; still as beautiful as first time I met him a long time ago. His name is Hanzo now.”

“Let me guess, he doesn’t remember you?”

McCree nodded. “I wear my glamor to fit in his university and I’m with him in all his classes but-” he clamped his mouth shut and just shook his head. “My point is-”

“I get your point.” Gabriel said, stepping back. He reached up to remove his mask and revealed his true face since McCree had done the same. Gabriel looked... morbid. His skin was in a state of constant decay and regeneration. The white of his jaw bone appeared and disappeared and there were two more pairs of eyes that sprouted on his face. Scars criss crossed on his face and the white of his eyes were black as night while his irises were a deep glowing crimson.

“I appreciate your concern, McCree, but I’m not going to change my mind.” His gaze bore deep into McCree’s. “I’m sure _you_ know where I’m coming from.”

“Unfortunately.”

Gabriel nodded at that. A cold silence passed between them before he spoke again; “There must be a reason why your path crossed with Ry- ah, Hanzo’s. The top brass doesn’t plan this shit out without meaning to. Figure it out, ingrate.”

McCree nodded. “And what about you?”

Gabriel put his mask back over his face. “Me?” he repeated and turned his back on McCree. “I need to get back and make breakfast.”

Then, he dissipated into smoke and disappeared.

 

~

 

“Oh, there you are.” Jack placed his coffee mug on the table and studied Gabriel with a hard stare but he remained calm. “Where were you?”

Gabriel was hoping that he could return before Jack woke up but it looked like he forgot to factor in Jack’s insomnia.

“I needed to do something at the station.” Gabriel replied with a quick smile. “You’re not supposed to be up yet.” he approached Jack and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on on his lips when the other craned his head up.

“You could have woken me up, Gabe. Leaving a message is fine too.” Jack frowned, his brows creasing as they furrowed.

“You’re barely getting any sleep; I’m not going to disturb you.”

“Saves me from being worried.” Jack reverted with an edge. “I’d appreciate it if you’d let me know where you are so I don’t think up of fifteen different scenarios where the outcome is that you end up dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Come on, Jackie. That’s ridiculous.”

Gabriel held that light blue gaze that bore deep into his dark ones and sighed; “Sorry, I’ll keep that in mind next time.” When Jack’s eyes softened Gabriel felt relief wash over him; when was the last time someone was worried about him? “Lay back, I’ll handle breakfast.”

He went to the counter and started pulling out the ingredients from the fridge. He heard the wooden chair scrape the floor and paused when he felt Jack’s heat as the other pressed himself against his back. Gabriel smiled when Jack pressed his lips against his nape.

“You spoil me too much, Gabe.” Jack murmured against Gabriel’s skin. “Let me help you out.”

A dark brow quirked when Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. He turned around and kissed Jack deeply before he said; “Alright, why don’t you get started on the eggs?”

 

~

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen at all.

Gabriel received a reaping assignment on the day of his and Jack’s anniversary. He totally forgot that anniversaries were a thing to celebrate the menial things like when Jack finally said ‘yes’ to going out with Gabriel. Back in the day, these never existed so Gabe never got the hang of it.

It was midnight when he got back from the job; it was fairly easy, an accident involving a drunk driver and the target had been a woman in the other car. Gabriel reaped her soul and delivered it to Angela with minimal debriefing.

What he didn’t expect was Jack pointing a gun at him when he walked through the door.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel looked fazed but not because he had a gun pointed at him; a reaper can only be killed by another reaper or be eliminated by the Iris. No, it’s the fact that Jack was pointing a fucking .45 at him.

“You’re not in the army anymore, Jackie.” Gabriel reminded him with hands raised in a gesture of surrender. “Aren’t you a professor?”

Jack said nothing and just stared at him with cold, hard blue eyes. The gun that was pointed at Gabriel did not waver so he tried to appease the situation again.

“This is some new kink, Ja-”

“Who are you?” Jack demanded and his eyes were liquid blue fire.

Gabriel felt dread well up in his chest. “I’m Gabriel, yo-”

The gun cocked. “Bullshit!” Jack spat. “I went to the station and to check up on you because you weren’t answering my calls and you know what they told me? ‘There’s no Gabriel Reyes here.’”

The hard lump in Gabriel’s chest expanded that his throat felt constricted. Jack had every right to be angry. Had this been something like forgetting their anniversary, Jack would’ve let it slide but he had to go at the station and ask about him only to uncover Gabriel’s lies.

“If I told you who... _what_ I really am, what will you do?” Gabriel threw back the question and the _‘what’_ startled Jack. .

“What are you talking about?” Jack gritted. “Are you some criminal? Identity thief?”

The guesses made Gabriel chuckle with a sad smile but he didn’t break the eye contact. “Do you know that about that guy with the scythe who comes along when you’re about to die?”

His mind screamed at him to stop and every single internal alarm he had blared. He was about to break the cardinal rule but he was also on the brink of losing Jack. He had to make a choice and that choice would have to be something he can bear to live with for eternity.

Punishment or losing Jack? The answer came easily enough.

“You mean a grim reaper?” Jack did not look impressed and the gun still hovered between them. “You’re telling me that you’re a grim reaper? Are you fucking high or do you think I’m stupid?”

Gabriel sighed. “No. I’m telling you the truth.”

A harsh bark of laughter erupted from Jack but in his eyes swam hurt. “Gabriel, if that’s even your name… _please_ , just tell me who you are. You’ve lied to me enough. You… made me fall in love with a lie, you bastard!”

Gabriel looked at Jack in silence, unsure of what he should do but pain was like a hot knife through the chest. He didn’t blame Jack; of course he wouldn’t believe Gabriel.

Taking a deep breath, black smoke slowly swirled around Gabriel’s form in a show of mist and dark feathers and he completely changed from his human form to his true one. Jack took in the creature standing him in a black leather kevlar coat, clawed gauntlets and skull mask the obscured his face.

“Now, do you believe me?” The voice grated like metal. He had broken one of the cardinal laws but he would rather suffer the punishment of the Iris than to lose Jack like this. It was a stupid decision but that’s always been one of Gabriel’s specialties.

Jack lowered the gun and just stared at him. He blinked twice and shook his head as if that would make the image go away or would wake him up from a bad dream but the reaper still stood before him.

“Jack?” Gabriel took a tentative step forward and Jack immediately took two steps back from him. The pang of hurt was like broken glass through Gabriel’s heart but he expected this. The way Jack reacted was enough for him to understand.

 

Defeated. Resigned. Rejected.

 

“Okay then.” And with a gentle, cold wind despite the windows being closed, Gabriel was gone.

 

~//~//~//~

 

It’s been two months since that night at their apartment… well, Jack’s apartment. Gabriel just upped and left and did not bother to take anything with him. He didn’t need mortal trinkets to survive, instead, he wandered through the crowds, unseen like a the ghost that he was. When he got an assignment, he went and completed it seamlessly before he wandered once more.

He found himself at the university where Jack taught his classes one rainy afternoon. The rain did not bother him and his coat and his hood stayed dry despite the heavy downpour. Someone was supposed to die here today; Teddy Wilson, one of the groundskeepers. The guy had reached the end of his line and had lived a full life based on his file which Gabriel went over after Angela contacted him for the reaping. He decided that he’ll give Mr. Wilson a painless death by simply going to sleep and never waking up again.

By this time, the students have gone home or went back to their dorms already which meant that Gabriel’s target had retired for the day as well. He tried to tell himself that he was scouting the grounds for any information about his target but he knew deep inside the he was just lying to himself.

 

He missed Jack.

 

But after that night, Gabriel knew he had no reason to return; not after the look of resigned fear Jack had on his face. He was just waiting for the top brass to find out and throw in the trial chambers to decide his punishment. Obviously, none of that mattered to Gabriel; he was tired and everyone he loved had left him.

“Hey.”

That familiar gruff voice made Gabriel halt in his steps. If he turned around now, he’d only destroy the walls he desperately built around himself the past two months. That time was a blink of an eye for a near immortal like Gabriel but every passing day without the man he allowed himself to love after so long made it drag like a slow eternity.

“Gabriel.”

The reaper started to stride away quickly without looking at the person behind him.

“Gabe!”

Gabriel prepared to wraith away but then his whole body froze when two strong arms wrapped around him after a forceful weight slammed against his back.

“I’m sorry.” Jack whispered brokenly. “I’ve been hoping to see you again. I know I should’ve said something that night but I...I didn’t. I really didn’t know what to do-” A choked sob. “Can we… please just talk?”  

Jack was blabbering and when Gabriel looked down, he saw Jack’s trembling hands against his middle. The rain avoided Gabriel but Jack was completely soaked. At this rate, he’d catch a cold and miss teaching all his classes if he didn’t get out of the rain. So, Gabriel pried off Jack from him and finally turned around the look at the man who had pointed a gun at him then looked at him with fear and rejection.

Now, Jack stared at him with those milky blue eyes wide with plea and expectation. His hair was plastered on his forehead from the rain and his starch polo shirt was matted against his body.

“Keep your hands on me so I don’t accidentally drop you somewhere.” Gabriel’s voice was tight and it was a struggle not to sound like he was going to break but he missed Jack so much. He returned the gesture and wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist to lock him against his chest.

“Tell me where you want to go.”

He saw the way those milky blue eyes peered into the dark hollows of his his mask to search for his eyes. “Home, Gabe. I want to go home.”

There was a powerful gust of wind and force that pulled them back. The surroundings changed as it sped through and Gabriel tucked Jack close so he doesn’t lose him during his shadow step. When all became still, Jack opened his eyes and was speechless that they were now standing in the middle of their apartment living room. The two of them looked out of place with Jack like a wet duckling and Gabriel in a halloween costume. Stepping back, Gabriel gave his beloved some space.

“You should go get a hot shower and dry up.” He suggested and turned around to go to the kitchen to heat water for some coffee but stopped when he felt Jack take his wrist and held him in place.

“Join me.”

“In the shower?”

Jack smiled at him and tugged on his wrist. “Yeah, you got wet in the rain too. I don’t know if big bad grim reapers get colds though.”

“We don’t.” Gabriel chuckled but it sounded hollow. “Jack, are… are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” And then he let Jack pull him towards the bathroom.  

Steam filled the bathroom after Jack got the hot shower going. He had kicked off his shoes at the living room and he now shredded his clothes one by one on the tiled floor. Gabriel watched in silence and he focused on every careful movement that Jack made. Naked, Jack padded to where Gabriel stood and reached up to cup Gabriel’s face even with the mask on; exposed and vulnerable.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

Panic started to fill Gabe when he felt Jack’s fingers lift the edge of his mask and he grabbed Jack’s wrist in a knee jerk reaction. _“Jack.”_

Jack frowned at him. “Will I die if I saw your real face, Gabriel?”

When Gabriel didn’t say anything, Jack moved his fingers again and slowly and carefully lifted off Gabriel’s mask. The hood over his head fell back to expose the rest and Jack’s fingers clenched around the mask as he lowered it to his side. Gabriel kept his head lowered and he avoided Jack’s probing blue gaze as the other stared at the ugliness of his true face; the constant decay and regeneration, the rippling scars that appeared and disappeared, the sight of his exposed jaw bone, and the multiple eyes. The silence dragged on and Gabriel was two seconds from turning into a wraith and slipping out into a quick escape when he heard the loud tumbling click of his mask hitting the tiled floor.

Jack’s fingers traced his jaw and fully cupped his cheek. That made Gabriel look up and lock eyes with Jack who had no trace of fear on his face, only curiosity and wonder. Those were then replaced by a slow and gentle smile;

“For fuck’s sake, Gabe, the water bill’s going to blow up if we keep standing here.” Jacks tugged on the lapels of Gabriel’s kevlar coat. You’re overdressed.”

“You’re not… scared?” Gabriel found it in him to push the burning question out and Jack answered him by pulling him into a deep kiss. He found himself kissing back and as their tongues danced, Gabriel willed his clothes to dissipate into smoke leaving him just as bare as Jack.

Jack led him into the hot spray of the shower and their lips found each other’s again until Gabriel pushed the other on his back against the tiled wall. Jack found his balance in his strength and wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist. The kiss got deeper until Jack had to pull away for air and gasped at the hot touch of Gabriel’s hands stroking their hardened cocks.

A finger slipped in to loosen him and Jack moaned at the probing touch as he came undone. A second finger followed and Gabriel drank in the moans shared within their kiss. They took each other in the shower. Gabriel’s thrusts were deep and Jack held onto him for dear life. When they peaked together, Gabriel kissed away the tears that fells from Jack’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Gabe.”

“I don’t blame you, Jackie. I never did.”

 

~

 

Patted dry, Gabriel and Jack curled up in bed naked and wrapped in a thick comforter. Gabriel told Jack everything about his former life and what he became. He came clean about the sacrifices he made and the things he can do with this kind of power.

“So being a reaper was a choice? You were all human once?” Jack concluded.

“Yeah.” Gabriel sighed and leaned into Jack. He still felt conscious with the way he looked right now with his glamor off but Jack didn’t appear to be fazed. His beloved held onto him, caressing the scars on his arms. Jack had similar pale scars all over his body acquired from his time at the army and Gabriel admired them all the same.

“I thought you’re just a Halloween costume, Gabe.”

That made Gabriel snort back a laugh. “I wish that was the case but hey, you like it, right?”

Jack was quiet for a moment while the tip of his fingers traced the hard planes of Gabriel’s chest, marveling at the faint black mist that swirled around his fingers.

“Doesn’t make love you any less.”

It felt like Gabriel’s heart leaped out of his chest at the admission. He looked at Jack and searched the depths of those aquamarine eyes only to find himself drowning in their sincerity.

“I-“ Gabriel stammered and his cheeks darkened with a flustered blush. Mist emitted from him and his jaw clicked shut like he was about to say something only to hold back his tongue. He cleared his throat; “Really?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Reyes.” Jack groaned and rolled his eyes and he reached forward to hold Gabriel by the neck and pull him down into a loving kiss without a single a single care about his appearance or what he was. “What do you think?”

“I love you too, Jackie.”

They had another tender round of lovemaking that had them riding in waves of pleasure. After that, Gabriel told Jack that he had a job to do for that night and the other got up to put on his sweatpants and walk Gabe to the window.

“I won’t be long.” Gabriel pulled up the hood of his Kevlar coat but didn’t wear his mask yet.

“Who is it this time?” Jack asked as he opened the window wide and leaned out to make sure that there weren’t any neighbors with their blinds up or curtain drawn.

“Your university’s groundskeeper; Mr. Wilson.”

Jack’s face fell. “Oh.” He sighed. “I liked Mr. Wilson. He’s a good man. It’s sad that it’s time for him to go.”

“It’s going to be painless, Jack.” Gabriel assured him. “I promise. He’s going to go sleep and never wake up.”

Jack nodded solemnly; he accepted that death was natural and it wasn’t new for someone like him. He’d seen his squad mates die and he’s scrabbled through the battlefield to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

Innocent or not, death came for everyone.

Jack approached Gabriel after he took the reaper’s mask that laid on the coffee table. “I’ll see you after work, then.” He said softly while he handed Gabriel his mask. “I’ll have dinner ready when you get back. Could you pick up some milk and a bottle of soy sauce from the store?”

“Sure.” Gabriel replied and put his mask on, the carved bone clicking into place. There was no need to ask because with this exchange, it wouldn’t take a genius to know that they were okay.

Gabriel walked to the window and spirited away in a show of black mist and feathers, flying off into the night as Jack watched him from their window.

 

~

 

Judgement came upon him like lightning one evening while they were on the way home from a party. One of Jack’s colleagues invited them and some other professors from the university to dinner. They were the last to leave and they bid their host goodbye before walking to their car which was parked at the front.

Jack and Gabriel didn’t even make it.

A powerful force tore them from the ground and they were pulled into a vortex.

“Jack!” Gabriel cried out over the noise of the wind and he reached out towards his beloved who also reached out to him but they were pulled apart. Gabriel gasped and coughed out blood when he was slammed into a hard surface. Everything was covered in a bright light which eventually died down and he found himself bound by the wrists by a black chain that was attached to an onyx pillar. He had been in this place before; this was where the beings of the realm of life and death were brought for judgement.

“Gabe!” Cried a familiar voice and when his vision adjusted, he felt panic well up in him when he saw Jack being held back by two familiar figures. Angela had traded her white robes for a chain mail bodice and her wings of ethereal blue light were displayed with graceful majesty despite being folded over her back. On Jack’s opposite side, McCree stood like a pale statue clad in deep magenta. His green eyes glowed from underneath the shadow of his dusty Stetson.

“Gabriel Reyes, you are brought here to be judged by the Iris.” The voice was calm and Gabriel slowly felt the effect from it by slowly relaxing. However, he knew better than to trust Zenyatta’s voice especially in the Room of Judgement. The place looked similar to a courtroom but it was made out of carved and polished marble, torches that burned silver flames and contained people that weren’t human.

A monk floated on the marble pedestal. Their feet did not touch the ground and their form glowed with  white flames that licked their metallic skin. Their eyes burned the brightest in along with the nine dots on their forehead. Zenyatta was the high priest that answered directly to the Iris. They can obliterate Gabriel on the spot if they so wished but Zenyatta believed in a fair trial.

“It has occurred to us that you told this human about our existence and our ways.” Zenyatta spoke calmly, almost serene. “You have broken one of the cardinal rules.” He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. “How do you plead?”

His throat constricted and his eyes traveled to where Jack was being held back by McCree and Angela who had grim looks on their faces. Gabriel could see Jack struggle to jump over the railing but despite Angela dainty form, her grip was inhumanly strong and McCree’s hand hovered over his six-shooter in case things got complicated.

“Let me go! Let me explain!”

“Guilty.”

Jack stopped struggling and the room went silent. There were whispers in the shadows where Gabriel knew other people watched, concealed by hoods and masks.

“I will take the punishment but please, let Jack go; he has nothing to do with this.”

Pain filled his whole body when Zenyatta willed a violet orb towards Gabriel and the reaper fell on his knees, gasping for air like he had been punched in the gut. The discord orb melted away his glamor spell, revealing the gruesome, decaying face he had.

“No!” Jack exclaimed from behind the railings at Zenyatta. “No! Don’t do this to him!”

“You understand that the Iris enacts a law wherein the human in question will die before their fated time.” Zenyatta’s tone gentle but firm. Gabriel’s head snapped up, his eyes burning bright red.

“He’s innocent!” He yelled at the monk angrily. “I’m the one who broke the rule and told him! Kill me instead.”

“What the fuck are you saying, Gabe?!” Jack cried out and cursed when McCree yanked him back but Jack didn’t care, he only cared about Gabe.

More whispers from the anonymous crowd but Gabriel didn’t care about the shame and the scandal it brought. This was a very small price to pay if it meant them letting Jack go freely. Zenyatta stared at him for a long moment while the orb of discord that has attached itself on Gabriel sapped his strength.

“Then we shall have to compromise.” The monk finally said. “We will let the human live but his memory will be wiped clean. He will not remember you or any of this. Jack Morrison will return to his state the moment he met you but without you in it.” The nine dots flashed and Zenyatta paused.

“The Iris has spoken.” They continued. “In exchange for this human’s life, your punishment will be execution.”

Ah, there it was; cruel but fair. Jack would get to live and wouldn’t have to remember a dead man.

“Fine.”

There was a sickening crack followed by McCree’s swearing and Angela’s startled cry. Jack had punched the reaper on the jaw and roughly pushed the Valkyrie back before he jumped over the raining and tumbled down the wooden steps, not caring about the bruises it would bring. He skidded on the marble floor the moment he reached it and ran towards where Gabriel was down on his knees and tied like a prisoner.

“I’m here, Gabe, I’m here.” Jack cupped Gabriel’s face and lifted so that he can look into his eyes. Jack was on his knees in front of him, rubbing his withering cheeks gently. “I’m not going to let these bastards kill you.”

“Jack, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m trying to save you, asshole.” Jack hissed and pressed their foreheads together. “I got your back, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Gabriel snapped. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with!”

“Oh yeah?” Jack’s eyes were molten and he flashed Gabriel a mischievous grin. “Watch me.”

Getting up to his feet, Gabriel watched his beloved face the creatures of myth that could easily snap his neck. Jack put up a brave front towards Zenyatta, McCree, Angela and the hooded spectators but Gabriel saw from where he knelt the way Jack’s fingers trembled. His human was afraid but Jack did his best to hold his ground and defend Gabriel.  

“Hey,” Jack blurted out at Zenyatta but the monk did not give away any sort of reaction. “if you’re just going to ignore my side of the story, then _fuck you!_ ” There were gasps from the crowd but the human continued. “Quit making ‘due process’ sound like bullshit if you won’t even listen to me!”

“Fucking shit, Morrison!” Gabriel hissed. “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?!”

“I don’t fucking care who I’m talking to if they just decide to ignore freedom of speech, Reyes!” Jack hissed back at him. He returned his gaze back at Zenyatta;

“I made him admit the truth,” He said. “and he’s an honest man who chose me instead of saving his own ass. He wouldn’t tell me about your secret rule if given the chance to, he’s one the best damn people in your roster and you decide to fire him via execution and wipe my memory along with it!”

“What is it that you wish to imply, Jack Morrison?” Zanyatta asked. Gabriel saw that the monk was curious. Jack’s always had a talent for getting other people’s attention with his speeches and it seems that it also worked with ethereal beings that managed the delicate balance of life and death too.

“What I’m saying is that I’m at fault too.” Jack replied. “I’m willing to make a deal; a life for a life.” He took a deep breath and glared at Zenyatta; “Spare Gabriel’s life and you can have mine. Make me a reaper and I’ll work for you.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened with disbelief and his mouth gaped with shock. “Jack…”

“I’ve witnessed humans bargaining with death to help other humans but for a human to bargain to save a reaper’s life. How interesting.”  Then, Zenyatta was quiet and the whole room held its breath until the nine dots on the monk’s forehead lit up again.

“The Iris has spoken.” He said finally. “Jack Morrison, you will walk the realms immune to the river of time or the grasp of disease. Your death will either be by another reaper’s blade or by the will of the Iris. You may not speak of our existence to another mortal or you will be put on trial and be executed once proven guilty.”

The orbs that hovered around Zenyatta glowed brighter. “Do you agree to these terms, Jack Morrison?”

“Yes.”

“Do you also agree to waive the mortal privilege of reincarnation? Reapers only get one life; if you die, then you are gone forever.”

“If that life is spent with Gabe then I only need one.” Jack replied firmly.

“Ah, this is **no ordinary love** between the two of you.” Zenyatta waived his hand in a single graceful movement and the black chains that tied Gabriel down dissolved. Jack was immediately beside Gabriel who helped him up to his feet.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked as he searched Gabriel for any severe injuries but the other man just shook his head. Gabriel couldn’t fucking believe what just happened; twenty minutes ago, he was about to die but then Jack punched a reaper on the face, pushed a Valkyrie away and said ‘fuck you’ to a the high priest of the Iris.  

“Better than okay.” Gabriel replied, leaning onto Jack for support while he struggled to find his balance after having the strength sucked out of him from Zenyatta’s orb of discord. “You’re crazy, Jack. And here I thought I was the reckless one.”

“My mom used to call me hell on two legs.” Jack grinned that bright dazzling poster boy grin of his. “Drove my siblings crazy too.”

“It is settled.” The monk said. “A life for a life; Gabriel Reyes will live in exchange for Jack Morrison’s soul.”

They were distracted by the jingling of spurs and the doors slamming as McCree stormed out without a word. Angela went after him with only the faint call of “Jesse, wait!” before she was gone as well.

“The final choice must be made.” Zenyatta floating behind them. They didn’t even hear the monk move from where he was earlier and it bothered them a lot. Up close, the monk seemed pretty tall had he’d been standing on his feet. Zenyatta pressed his fingers together in formation. Suddenly, a small orb of blue light emerged from Jack’s chest and hovered in front of him.

“This is what makes you human. This is the essence that allows reincarnation to happen, Jack Morrison.” Zenyatta told him. “It will form the tool which would aid you in the new life you traded for. Once you will it to form, your fate is sealed until the end.” A thoughtful pause. “This is your last chance.”

Gabriel did not speak this time because this was Jack’s decision and he had no right to intervene in such a private matter. He can only support Jack in what he does and besides, this was the price Jack willingly paid for the both of them. For that, Gabriel was eternally grateful.

Jack had given up everything for them and Gabriel will fight whatever or whoever threatened that to protect that to the bitter end.

Slowly, Jack reached out. He hesitated for a moment but then continued and cupped his hand underneath the orb of light. “I’ll do it.”

The orb flashed brightly and started to reform, elongating into a staff that Jack took hold of before it solidified into a silver staff. An onyx blade curved at one end with the edges serrated and lined with gold. The scythe looked like an opposite of Gabriel’s and when it fully formed in Jack’s hand, the man gasped for air and screamed in pain as he _changed_. Jack fell to the floor and Gabriel cried out in alarm.

In that moment, Jack Morrison died and a reaper was born.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

“How was your first assignment?” Gabriel looked up from his phone when Jack walked in the front door of their new apartment. They moved to another state after the news that professor Jack Morrison died in a car accident spread at the university. Might as well disappear from that place and let people think that the story was legit. It would be really awkward if they saw a dead man walking around town and an explanation would get them killed in terms of reaper law.

“The guy abused his wife and his daughter.” Jack muttered grimly. “I made sure he regretted his life in the end.”

“Yeah, would’ve done the same.” Gabriel placed his phone down on the coffee table and approached Jack. “Did you deliver the soul already?”

“No.” Jack shook his head. “I came here first. Was hoping you’d come with me to the other side since I don’t know shit about it yet.”

“Sure, we can go in a bit. Who do you report to?” Gabriel asked about the Valkyrie that Jack was assigned to.

“Uh, I think it’s Ana?” Jack replied. “Do you know her?”

Gabriel snorted. “Figures. Ana’s a stick in the mud just like you.”

“Hey!” The other reaper groaned. “God, is this what I signed up to deal with for eternity? A pain in the ass?”

“A _literal_ pain in your ass.” Gabriel winked.

“Goddammit, Gabe.” Jack sighed but Gabriel knew that he just made his beloved flustered. Jack plopped down on the couch. “Is Ana easy to work with?”

“Easier to work with than Angela, that’s for sure. You’re one lucky bastard, Jack.”

Gabriel sat beside Jack on the couch then he reached up and carefully removed the hockey mask that covered Jack’s face. He looked like a serial killer paired with that torn orange and black leather jacket. Gabriel chided and teased at first but Jack argued that if he was going to do this for the rest of eternity then he might as well do it with style referencing to pop culture.

Familiar milky blue eyes stared at him.

“Hey, let the glamor down. It’s just us in here.” Gabriel frowned. “You’re still not used to keeping it up for a long amount of time and it’s tiring since you’re still getting used to your powers.”

Jack sighed and let the spell die down. His features changed; his blonde hair became snow white and his skin became just as pale. His blue eyes turned dark red and they sunk into the black circles around his eyes. A deep and long scar sliced through between his eyes from one side of his face to another.

Gabriel smiled because even with this true form, Jack was still the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on.

“What?” Jack’s brow quirked in confusion.

“Nothing.” Gabriel shook his head. “You look good, boy scout.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You better like what you see, Reyes, because you’re gonna be seeing it for a long, long time.”

The edge of Gabriel’s lips twitched into a smile and he combed his fingers through that mop of snow white hair. Jack leaned into the touch, exhausted. Gabriel pressed their foreheads together before dipping in to press their lips in a gentle kiss. When Gabriel felt Jack sigh and smile against the kiss, he dipped in again and gave a deeper one.

“Don’t worry about it, Jackie.” Gabriel whispered. “I’ve got time to get used to it.”

“Hm, yeah. We got all the time in the world.” Jack agreed and eventually sank into an exhausted sleep so deep that he didn’t even stir when the coffee maker beeped to signal that the midnight coffee Gabriel made was done.

Forever. They have forever.


End file.
